wikiheartexelicafandomcom-20200214-history
Ayane
Junko Hirata, better known as Ayane (彩音) is a female Japanese singer who has performed theme songs for games and anime. She made her major singing debut in 2004 with the single KIZUNA～絆. Her first album ARCHIVE LOVERS was released in 2007. She is attached to 5pb. Ayane, previously known with her real name, was a member of the band platoniX with Tatsuya "Tatsh" Shimizu. Discography 'Singles' *'KIZUNA～絆' (released October 20, 2004) #KIZUNA～絆 — TV anime W Wish opening theme #Fly away — PS2 game W Wish ending theme *'ORANGE' (released November 10, 2004) #ORANGE — PS2 game Memories Off #5 Togireta Film opening theme #ロマンシングストーリー (Romancing Story) — PS2 game Memories Off #5 Togireta Film ending theme *'ribbon' (released February 2, 2005) #ribbon — PS2 game Memories Off After Rain opening theme #After Rain — PS2 game Memories Off After Rain ending theme *'Film Makers' (released March 29, 2006) #Film Makers — OVA Memories Off #5 Togireta Film THE ANIMATION opening theme #誰よりもきっと～for memories～ (Dare yori mo Kitto ~for memories~) #Film Makers (Concert Ver.) (recorded from the 2006.02.12 MemoOff Valentine Concert) *'嘆きノ森' (released February 22, 2007) #嘆きノ森 (Nageki no Mori) — PS2 game Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri opening theme #コンプレックス・イマージュ (Complex Image) — PS2 game Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri Miotsukushi-hen opening theme *'DOLPHIN☆JET' (released July 25, 2007) #DOLPHIN☆JET — TV anime Kenkō Zenrakei Suieibu Umishō opening theme #New Breeze — PS2 game Umisho ending theme *'cloudier sky' (released January 25, 2008) #cloudier sky — TV anime AYAKASHI opening theme #WiSH ON TRUTH *'Lunatic Tears...' (released May 7, 2008) #Lunatic Tears... — PC game 11 eyes opening theme #忘却の剣 (Boukyaku no Tsurugi) — PC game 11 eyes insert song *'その先にある、誰かの笑顔の為に' (released December 24, 2008) #その先にある、誰かの笑顔の為に (Sono Saki ni Aru, Dareka no Egao no Tameni) — PSP game Higurashi Daybreak opening theme #Key of Dream *'Endless Tears...' (released April 1, 2009) #Endless Tears... — XBOX360 game 11eyes CrossOver opening theme #静かなる瞬間の中で (Shizuka naru Shunkan no Naka de) *'GRAVITY ERROR' (released April 22, 2009) #GRAVITY ERROR — PS2 game ''Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced'' opening theme #あの空の果てまで (Ano Sora no Hate Made) — PSP game Memories Off #5 Togireta Film opening theme *'Arrival of Tears' (released October 21, 2009) #Arrival of Tears — TV Anime 11eyes opening song #真実ヘの鎮魂歌 (Shinjitsu e no Requiem) — PSP game 11eyes CrossOver opening theme *'Angelic bright' (released March 10, 2010) #Angelic bright — DS game Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna IV insert song #ただ流るるままに (Tada Nagaruru Mama ni) — DS game Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna IV ending song *'十字架に捧ぐ七重奏' (released August 25, 2010) #十字架に捧ぐ七重奏 (Juujika ni Sasagu Shichijuusou) — PC game 11 eyes-Resona Forma-'' opening theme #想い出はゆびきりの記憶へ (Omoide wa Yubikiri no Kioku e) — XBOX360 game ''Memories Off Yubikiri no Kioku true ending song Albums 'ARCHIVE LOVERS' (Released April 25, 2007) #ORANGE — PS2 game Memories Off~#5: Togireta Film opening theme #Private Place' — PS2 game Ryuukoku opening theme #アカシアの木の下で (Acacia no Ki no Shita de) — PS2 game Otome no Jijou opening theme #After Rain — PS2 game Memories Off After Rain ending theme #ARCHIVE LOVERS #そよ風のシルエ (Soyokaze no Shirue) — PC game Suika A.S+ ending theme #Film Makers — OVA Memories Off #5 Togireta Film THE ANIMATION opening theme #コンプレックス・イマージュ (Complex Image) — PS2 game Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri Kakera Asobi opening theme #To the Moon — PS2 game I/O insert song #龍刻の彼方へ (Ryuukoku no Kanata e) — PS2 game Ryuukoku ending theme #嘆きノ森 (Nageki no Mori) — PS2 game Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri opening theme #カカシ(Orchestra ver.) (Kakashi (Orchestra ver.)) / — PC game Suika A.S+ grand ending theme #ロマンシングストーリー (Romancing Story) — PS2 game Memories Off #5 Togireta Film ending theme 'HYPER 萌 TRANCE～彩音～' (released May 25, 2007) #月と夜空とホウキ星(トランスVer.) (Tsuki to Yozora to Houkiboshi (Trance Ver.)) — PC game Yanezutai no Kimi e opening theme #ORANGE (トランスVer. (Trance Ver.)) #To the Moon (トランスVer. (Trance Ver.)) #Private place (トランスVer. (Trance Ver.)) #コンプレックス・イマージュ(トランスVer.) (Complex Image (Trance Ver.)) #Fractal Tree (トランスVer. (Trance Ver.)) #Film Makers (トランスVer. (Trance Ver.)) #アカシタの木の下で(トランスVer.) (Acacia no Ki no Shita de (Trance Ver.)) #嘆きﾉ森(トランスVer.) (Nageki no Mori (Trance Ver.)) #ロマンシングストーリー(トランスVer.) (Romancing Story (Trance Ver.)) #魔女っ子メグちゃん(トランスVer.) (Majokko Megu-chan (Trance Ver.)) 'ELEPHANT NOTES' (released Aug 06, 2008) #キミが居た証拠に (Kimi ga Ita Shouko ni) — PS2 game Memories Off #5 encore opening theme #Lunatic Tears... — PC game 11 eyes opening theme #DOLPHIN☆JET — TV anime Kenkō Zenrakei Suieibu Umishō opening theme #Everlasting Sky — PS2 game Que -Fairy of ancient leaf-'' ending theme #ribbon — PS2 game ''Memories Off After Rain opening theme #太陽と海のメロディ (Taiyou to Umi no Melody) — PS2 game Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku o- ~melody of the sun and sea~ insert song #雫 (Shizuku) — PC game Yanezutai no Kimi e ending theme #永遠のメモリーズ (Eien no Memories) #cloudier sky — TV anime AYAKASHI #New Breeze — PS2 game Umisho ending theme #Close Your Eyes — PC game G Senjō no Maō ending theme #君の描片～キミノカケラ～ (Kimi no Kakera) #KIZUNA～絆 — TV anime W Wish opening theme #プリミディア (Purimidia) 'HYPER 萌 TRANCE II ～彩音～' (released Jul 23, 2009) #その先にある誰かの笑顔の為に(トランスVer.) (Sono Saki ni Aru, Dareka no Egao no Tameni (Trance Ver.)) #ARCHIVE LOVERS (トランスVer. (Trance Ver.)) #WiSH ON TRUTH (トランスVer. (Trance Ver.)) #Private place (トランスVer. (Trance Ver.)) #Drive on dragoon (トランスVer. (Trance Ver.)) #DOLPHIN☆JET (トランスVer. (Trance Ver.)) #Endless Tears... (トランスVer. (Trance Ver.)) #キミが居た証拠に(トランスVer.) (Kimi ga Ita Shouko ni (Trance Ver.)) #cloudier sky (トランスVer. (Trance Ver.)) #Lunatic Tears... (トランスVer. (Trance Ver.)) #永遠のメモリーズ(トランスVer.) (Eien no Memories (Trance Ver.)) #ハートのSEASON～cover(トランスVer.) (Heart no SEASON ~ Cover (Trance Ver.)) 'Lyricallya Candles' (released December 22, 2010) #Shining gate — TV show Anison Plus December, 2010 opening theme #GRAVITY ERROR — PS2 game ''Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced'' opening theme #あの空の果てまで (Ano Sora no Hate Made) — PSP game Memories Off #5 Togireta Film opening theme #眼鏡な理由 (Megane na Wake) — OVA Megane na Kanojo ending theme #Endless Tears... — XBOX360 game 11eyes CrossOver opening theme #Arrival of Tears — TV Anime 11eyes opening song #ずっと一緒に　もっと遠くまで (Zutto Isshoni Motto Tooku made) — XBOX360 game Memories Off 6 Next Relation ending theme #想い出はゆびきりの記憶へ (Omoide wa Yubikiri no Kioku e) — XBOX360 game Memories Off Yubikiri no Kioku true ending song #その先にある、誰かの笑顔の為に (Sono Saki ni Aru, Dareka no Egao no Tameni) — PSP game Higurashi Daybreak opening theme #Angelic bright — DS game Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna IV insert song #永遠の向こう (Eien no Mukou) — PC game Kourin no Machi, Lavender no Shoujo ending theme #Drive on dragoon — Verokia Ryuukihei Monogatari Image Song #十字架に捧ぐ七重奏 (Juujika ni Sasagu Shichijuusou) — PC game 11 eyes-Resona Forma-'' opening theme #ただ流るるままに ''(Tada Nagaruru Mama ni) — DS game Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna IV ending song #真実ヘの鎮魂歌 (Shinjitsu e no Requiem) — PSP game 11eyes CrossOver 'Other' *カカシ (Kakashi) — crystal2 ~Circus Vocal Collection~ Vol.2 *月と夜空とホウキ星 (Tsuki to Yozora to Houkiboshi) — Yanezutai no Kimi he Audio Collection opening song *Fractal Tree — PS2 game Que -Fairy of ancient leaf-'' opening theme *デコトラ☆愛らんど～伝説の男達～ ''(Dekotora ☆ Airando ~Densetsu no Otokotachi~) — Wii game Zenkoku Dekotora Matsuri ~Yosakoi Bakusou Onban~ insert song *After Rain (Live ver.) — THE WORKS Chiyomaru Shikura Gakkyoku Shuu *宵闇の月に抱かれて (Yoiyami no Tsuki ni Dakarete) — FAR EAST OF EAST / Tatsh Music Circle Touhou Project Arrange ＣＤ *Fullmoon Rhapsody — PC game Ore no Kanojo wa Hito de Nashi insert song *旋風ノ舞 — (Senpuu no Mai) Wii game Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Do Don to 2 Daime *Lunatic Tears... (DJ Shimamura Remix) — SUPER SHOT3: Bishoujo Game Remix Collection 'With platoniX' *CARRY ON NIGHT (English Version) — beatmania IIDX 10th Style *PLATONIC-XXX — beatmania IIDX 10th Style *Don't be afraid myself — beatmania IIDX 11: RED *Under the Sky (with Sayaka Minami from BeForU) — beatmania IIDX 12: HAPPY SKY & Dance Dance Revolution SuperNOVA 2 *Xepher (with Yumi Natori) — beatmania IIDX 12: HAPPY SKY *DOUBLE ♥♥ LOVING HEART (with Sayaka Minami from BeForU) — beatmania IIDX 13: DistorteD *CARRY ON NIGHT (Dub's Old Gamers Remix) — V-RARE SOUNDTRACK 12 *Don't be afraid myself (trance edge mix) — V-RARE SOUNDTRACK 14 'As Junko Hirata' *Xepher(ver1.1) (with Tatsh and Yumi Natori) — Bemani Top Ranker Ketteisen *月光 (ver0.99) (Gekkou (ver0.99)) — Bemani Top Ranker Ketteisen *Love Again... (with Tatsh) — beatmania IIDX 11: RED CS *With Your Smile (with Shoichiro Hirata) — beatmania IIDX 14: GOLD *旅立ちの唄 (Tabidachi no Uta) (with Tatsh) — pop'n music 14 FEVER! 'Songs written for other artists' *GLORY DAYS (lyrics) — from W Wish, performed by Saeko Chiba *WONDERLAND (lyrics & composition) — performed by Maria Yamamoto *MOON PARTY (lyrics & composition) — performed by CoCo☆HONEYMOON (Atsuko Enomoto & Maria Yamamoto) *LOVE&HISTORY (lyrics & composition) — performed by Maria Yamamoto *Reijou Doll (lyrics) — PC game Reijou Trader opening theme, performed by Yuuri Nashimoto *Gekkou (lyrics) — "beatmania IIDX 12: HAPPY SKY" performed by Kanako Hoshino *Lunatic Tears... (lyrics) — "EXIT TRANCE PRESENTS SPEED ANIME TRANCE BEST ECSTASY" performed by xue *Complex Image (lyrics) — "EXIT TRANCE PRESENTS SPEED ANIME TRANCE BEST ECSTASY" performed by xue *Next Relation (lyrics) — XBOX360 game Memories Off 6 Next Relation opening song, performed by Velforest. External links Choco-bana - Ayane's Official Blog Category:Artists and Composers Category:Real People